All-Star
All-Star Zombie (formerly known as Football Zombie), or simply known as All-Star, is one of the secondary antagonists of the Plants vs. Zombies franchise. He is a zombie football player who takes part in fighting plants and eats the players' brains. History ''Plants vs. Zombies'' He was first encountered in Night - Level 6 with the name Football Zombie. In this game, he can run fast and very durable with his helmet. The players had to use Magnet-shrooms to reduce his durability quicker. An upgraded variant of him, Giga-Football Zombie, a black-colored Football Zombie with more health than his predecessor. The Magnet-shrooms cannot remove his helmet, however, the players can use Chompers to instant-kill it. ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' He appeared in the canceled game, as seen in the level U of Z. Like the previous counterpart, a Magnet Plant can remove his helmet. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Another variant of him, Mecha-Football Zombie, appeared in Far Future, Level 13. The mech was piloted by a Future Zombie, it has Machined Toughness, but low in speed. The mech can push all plants back one tile, and the farthest plant could be bounced off the ground, so an E.M.Peach is very useful to weaken this zombie. The Football Zombie also returned in this game with the name All-Star Zombie. He has a Hardened Toughness, and his speed is faster than the first game counterpart until he tackled a plant, then his speed reduced to basic afterward. He also can kick a Super-Fan Imp to the leftmost columns and make it explode and kill a plant. However, Magnet-shrooms cannot remove his helmet. The achievement "You're an All-Star?" is earned when the players prevent All-Star Zombies from tackling a plant. ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare series'' He also returned in the Garden Warfare series as one of the playable characters of the Zombies' side. His primary weapon is the Football Canon. In Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville, he is a playable character of Defend Class on the Zombies' side. ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'' He returned as a Sports Zombie card of Hearty class. He costs 5, with his rarity is Premium - Super Rare. His traits are Frenzy and Armored, with 4 strengths and 6 healths. When attack, he throws a football at a plant. Other appearances ''Plants vs. Zombies'' comics He appeared in the comics as one of Dr. Zomboss's henchmen who takes parts of fighting plants. Variants *Baseball Star *Rugby Star *Hockey Star *Cricket Star *Goalie Star *Wrestling Star *Golf Star. *Tennis Star *Moto-X Star Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength': Football Zombie can instantly kill a plant with a single tackle, despite his size. *'Superhuman Speed': He can run faster than most other Flighty speed zombies. *'Superhuman Durability': Thanks to his helmet, he has higher durability than a Buckethead Zombie. *'Gunsmanship': He can use his Football Canon very well, a weapon that can fire massive footballs at plants. *'Imp Punt': He can punt an Imp to make it explode and damages plants around it. **'Long Bomb': He can kick an Imp very high and far then explode to deal damages all plants around it. *'Sprint Tackle': He can sprint forward and deal with damages to all plants in front of it. **'Ultra Tackle': This ability deals more damages to plants in front of him, but longer recharge. *'Dummy Shield': He can create a shield to protect himself. **'Shield Decoy': A weaker shield, but the players can have four of it instead of one. **'Future Dummy': A shield that is similar to the dummy shield, but it can explode to deal with damages to all plants around it. Gallery Giga-Football Zombie1.png|Giga-Football Zombie Hq_mecha_football.png|Mecha-Football Zombie All-Star Zombie2.png|All-Star Zombie ZomiesHD.jpg|All-Star with the rest of the zombies. Pvz-text-embed-image-zombie-04.png Trivia *In Tennis Star's stickerbook, he once witnessed Dr. Zomboss lost against the tennis ball machine. *All-Star occasionally says "Oh Yeah" when healed. *He is commonly described as not knowing how to play football, however, in some occasions, he knows how to play it: **In Zombies on Your Lawn, he claimed that he used to play football. **In his second game Almanac Entry, he plays football for fifty years. Navigation Category:Male Category:Zombies Category:Undead Category:Fighters Category:Video Game Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Dark Horse Villains Category:Music Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Military Category:One-Man Army Category:Supervillains Category:Destroyers Category:Brutes Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Ensemble Category:Dimwits Category:Man-Eaters Category:Nameless Category:Plants vs. Zombies Villains